An Era Away
by pinksnail
Summary: Following the thoughts of Vella and Shay at the end of act 1.
1. Vella

**~An Era Away~**

**Vella**

* * *

><p>Cold metal pressed against her back. She could feel its iciness seeping through her delicate pink dress. If it wasn't for the chill sent through her spine she would be reluctant to believe this was real. She had hoped it might have been a dream. But maybe it wasn't wise to rely on hope. Look where it had got her so far.<p>

She had hoped for a better future: one where Mog Chothra didn't engulf people whole. It would have been the beginning of a new age where people could fight with their own two hands, live how they want, to not live in ignorance. What a broken dream it was.

When Vella had first wrapped that frilly corset around the buzzard's neck she hadn't really thought about her hopes. It had only been a moment filled with a rush of adrenaline, churning blood and a roaring heart. She had acted instinctively, without thinking. Now she recognised that she had been acting upon a hidden desire as well. It was something that had been constantly smothered and buried by her town, Sugar Bunting. Or what was it that Dead Eye God guy had called it... _Steel Bunting?_ She wasn't sure how much she preferred that to Sugar Bunting. It sounded harsh and cruel. But then Sugar Bunting gave off the impression of being practically helpless. Unless her town was to suddenly decide they would fight against Mog Chothra wielding rolling pins and oven gloves.

She laughed lightly at the thought. She could almost picture her grandfather charging towards the beast brandishing one of the baguettes from Levina's ghastly hat. Her amusement faded quickly, the laugh diminishing with it, leaving only a pressing silence that weighed down on her mind.

She was inside Mog Chothra.

Vella was still in a state of disbelief. Could she really be inside of a creature so terrifying and devastating? She wasn't really sure. Where she sat now looked nothing like what she had imagined the inside of Mog Chothra's stomach to look like. _Yes_. She had imagined that.

There was no acidic liquid melting her flesh or any pointed teeth tearing through her skin. _Nope_. She was most defiantly alive. So maybe the other girls were alive too. The notion was flimsy and probably far too optimistic but she didn't think it wrong to think positively. God knows she needed those happy thoughts.

Lost. Alone. Indefinite.

Her future was unclear, and she had never liked being left in the dark. Anyone who had ever had even one conversation with her knew just how many questions she would ask. Her natural curiosity was evident.

But now this had stretched a great deal further than curiosity. This was a mystery that had to be solved. How else would she get home? She needed to know her family were safe and for that she needed to figure out what exactly was going on and where she was.

She pushed away from the metallic wall and rose to her feet. She stood tall, determination flickering in her dark eyes. Vella was going to understand everything. She was going to find a way out, she was going to find that boy, and she was going to ask him a hell of a lot of questions.

No matter how long it took. She would make it back. Somehow...


	2. Shay

**~An Era Away~**

**Shay**

* * *

><p>Shay stepped to the side, narrowly missing the incoming fist of an enraged girl in a torn pink dress. He stumbled for a moment, panicking that she may pounce upon him for a second attack (an attack that seemed entirely unprovoked in his mind).<p>

Soon the girl was forgotten however, as for in the next moment Shay's eyes widened and his world suddenly became much larger than he ever could have imagined. He walked forwards, mind reeling. He was overwhelmed, barely able to make sense of anything. The feeling of sand beneath his shoes, the sea spray in the air, the real life call of a sea gull were all playing upon his senses and he could only think that he was dreaming. Shay's awe was cut short and a solid _clang _rang out from behind him.

He spun around to see that his way off the spaceship had been sealed. He ran to where the gap had once been, anxiously pounding against the strange metal exterior. But it would not open...

Shay sank to the ground. All he had ever wished of was within his grasp- some real life danger and adventure- but it had not come about in a way he had expected (or wanted for that matter). He was suddenly out here, out here and supposedly in the place where deep space was supposed to be (not a beach), and he was cut-off from the world he had known since birth.

_I want my mother_, he thought miserably, for the first time in a long while.

He felt lost. Shay didn't know what to do. He was stuck in a strange world with now way back home. He didn't know what was happening; he didn't understand. Everything he knew seemed to be unravelling around him and he could only wonder if the life he had been living up till now was a lie.

There was only one way to find out. He would face this new adventure. He would find a way back onto his ship.

No matter how long it took. He would make it back. Somehow...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's taken me far too long to write a second chapter for this story, but I think I will be leaving it at this. Besides, I have a better story idea for Broken Age after seeing part 2. It was a bit of a let down and I feel like the story could have been explored a lot more than they did. So if you feel like taking a look at that keep your eyes peeled I guess. I'll be posting it soon.<strong>


End file.
